where evil lurks (OCs needed)
by devilslayer124
Summary: I need OCs for a story idea I have, please follow the guidelines and I would like to add that I don't want any Saiyan OCs. This story takes place far from the ordeal's of earth, it encircles a few members of an alien race and tbeir struggle for power.
1. OCs needed

Hi there, so, I am doing a fanfiction of dbz, but, I have an idea that I think is quite original, instead of using the plot from the original db, dbz, or gt, I will be making a story about different heroes, on a planet in the southern quadrant. I still have yet to really plan out the sagas, but I am working on it, my main thing is that I am going to need OCs. The race that inhabits this planet is known as the Karlads, the look human, standing upright and having the same skin tones, but their main difference is the fact that they all havespikes protruding from their skin, they can have few or lots, big or small, and they aren't generally used for combat, it is mostly just for cosmetics. Here is the format I want for any OCs submitted, and you can pm them or review, I don't care :) I will try to update a lot if people enjoy the story.

Name:

Age: (karlads live to be 190 years old, and are able to retain youth till they are 140

Race: (you could use a different race if you want, but has to be explained in description as to how he/she got there, and if itnis a species foreign to dbz, you will have to explain the race's features. Only put in "race:" if it is anything other than karlad, otherwise ignore the whole race thing.)

Gender: (ignore if the race is a sexually reproducing (aka they are all sexeless, like piccolo)

Eye color: (they can have eye colors that humans wouldn't have)

Hair color/length:

Clothes: (please include two sets, 1 for fighting (karlad's are a warrior race sort of like thebsayains but less brutal) and one for every day when not training)

Description: (general physical features, including physique, height, weight, skin tone, other general features.)

Back story: (can be short or long, your choice, make it reasonable, don't just say "he liked power, so he became strong" the more touching the backstory, the better)

Other: (add anything I missed)

Thanks for reading, please post an OC or two! I need about 5 or 6 right now, might need more later on.


	2. The story begins

so, anyone who is reading this should know a couple things, first, I am still in need of more characters.

Second, you should know that right now I am still working on the main story, so this may be a little jumbled at times.

third, and finally, I will be introducing each character in his/her own chapter, than they will all come together after they've each had separate introductions. Some characters may have their introductions include a character who was previously introduced, and some characters will not be introduced until later in the story when I actually start getting on with the plot.

I would like to thank all those who wrote up a character for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z, or dragon ball gt

* * *

Chapter one: Tale of Akashio.

_**Akashio's POV.**_

I looked around his small room, Prison was more like it. Ever since my home planet had been blown up, I had been taken as a prisoner. I was forced to kill, to fight, and to work for a leader whom I did not follow willingly. I was 12 when I saw his planet destroyed, I am now twice that age. I stood up quickly as a couple guards opened the sliding door that trapped me, "You need to come with us, the lea-" That was all the guard said as an energy blast killed the two men, much to my surprise. I was on his back from the explosion, my eyes barely open and my mind barely conscious, the remains of the guards scattered across my room. I saw many soldiers run past, I immediately recognized them as a group of rebel soldiers. The rebels thought I was dead, so they ran past my room, fighting more and more guards. after a few more moments, everything went black.

My eyes blinked open and all I saw was blood and gore. I screamed as I bolted out of the room, feeling sore, but mostly feeling okay, in the distance I could here fighting. "The rebels must have amassed a large force to do all this" I said to myself as I quickly removed my blood stained shirt with much disgust. I smirked and walked up to a dead guard "Oh yeah, today, I escape" I laughed and put on a guard uniform. I quickly turned and fled towards the escape pods, knowing they were my only hope. I ran straight down a hall, I turned left towards the escape pods and saw a single soldier left. I frowned, knowing I would have to take the guard out to escape. "You can't be here in a time of crisis like this!" The guard shouted at me, I responded simply by charging the man and giving him a single punch to the gut before he could react. I sighed inwardly and said, "I wish I did not need to do this, I really do dislike hurting people, I shall pray for you later if I have time." I quickly stepped into the pod, I saw dozens of rebels forces swarming around the now unconscious guard, seeing that I had no time, I entered random co-ordinates and hit 'GO'. My pod blasted off just as one soldier reached out to open the it. I sighed inwardly and began to pray.

**_Akashio's Journal_**

_date: Who knows!_

_It seems like it has been weeks since I left the planet, but I have no way of telling time, I am lucky the pod has such an advanced life support system, or I might have been toast. All I see out the window are planets and the occasional sun, I am starting to think I chose a destination in another galaxy, but there is no way to change course, I just have to wait it out. Anyways, I am feeling tired, this whole writing thing isn't helping my worrying, I think I am going to just go to sleep for the rest of the flight._

**_Akashio's POV._**

I sighed and put the journal down as I pulled a gas mask over my face so that I could just sleep for the long journey.

**_Akashio's Dream._**

I looked around, and I saw my home planet, I saw my mother and father, I laughed wholeheartedly as I ran towards them, hugging them both at the same time. "I missed you guys so much, how is this possible?" I ask them. My mother looks at me and my father pushes me away from the hug "YOU let us die" My mother says accusingly, and I can feel tears stream down my face, they don't feel warm or cold, I don't feel them at all, I simply know they are there. My father hit my in the gut and I staggered back "You should have saved us, but you were too weak!" He yelled. "I-it's not my fault" I mumbled, still crying. My mother was about to say something when a ki blast shot through her stomach, she fell to her knees and I saw the leader of the race that enslaved me "NOT AGAIN!" I shout, I am still crying heavily as I charge the man, only to be backhanded away before I can hit him, I see my father charge him and with one sweep of his arm, the leader has beheaded him. "YOU SON OF A BI***!" I scream and charge again, only to find a fist in my face, and the a foot in my gut, I see him walking towards me, and then everything goes black. When everything gains color again, I see my mother, holding me under water, drowning me. In the next nightmare, I am watching helplessly as my parents are consumed by the explosion that destroyed my planet.

**_Akashio's POV._**

I awoke with a gasp, my heart beating a hundred times a second, the nightmares had lasted almost a week, but in my head, it seemed like an eternity. I looked out the window and gasped as the window became surrounded by fire "we have entered orbit" I smile to myself. after a few moments, the ship has landed, I jump out and remove the guards clothes that I was still wearing, I toss them into the ship. I press the self destruct button on the ship, not wanting to be recognized as a member of that awful race. I also didn't want it being tracked to my location. I walked away from it as it exploded, leaving a nice sized crater in the ground that was already shaken by the landing. I smile "Free at last." I begin walking in a random direction with a bright smile on my face.

* * *

Author's note  
Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1, I sure enjoyed writing it!

Please review.


End file.
